Running Wild
by Hawkpath13
Summary: No matter how much Roy wanted to try and help. Try to make this better, he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. If Ed had been turned into a chimera... It was just like Nina. There was no way he could turn back... Ever... *Title was changed.*
1. Chapter 1

**WE HAVE AN ALTERED TIME LINE! GASP!**

**OK! Here's the break down.**

**Ed still has both automail limbs. I don't know why, but I love his automail so much. Its fun to write about.**

**Al is human now. Because I just love Al in everyway and hate writing about the armor. It's a pain in the **_**ass.**_

**Hughes is still alive, because we all love him, and I can't kill him off. No matter how hard I try. But I might make a**_** Ed - blames- himself - for - Hughes's - death - Fic- even - thought - it's - cliche.**_

**Oh real quick... . Yeah... It would be my first so don't bug me, please!**

**Spellcheck is being a bitch so DON'T EVEN...**

* * *

><p>When a large, golden cat with black speckles came stumbling into Roy Mustang's office, The Flame Alchemist knew all hell was about to break loose.<p>

This cat, resembling a cheeta, had a pair of fangs that dipped just below it's chin. Sharp, and looking ready to snap someone's neck if they came too close. It's small paws had claws much too large for it's self. Thin, long, pitch black and sharp. What was really off setting about it's paws was that while the left foreleg and the right hindleg was covered with fur, shifting with muscels and cracking with bones, the right foreleg and left hindleg were covered with sleek metal, and clicking with steel plates. It had a lithe, golden body, and it's back was dotted with night black speckles, all the way down to it's long, soft tail, which twitched with anger, but was hidden underneath it's owner in fear.

And those _eyes_... those golden orbs seemed to peirce through Roy's onyx ones and see the wall behind him. They shone and swam with emotion. Despair. Confusion. Horror. Fear. Sadness. Anything but happiness and determination. No good feeling came from those eyes. None at all. But they flashed with a screeching plee Roy could not just simply ignore.

**'Help me. Help me. Help me.'**

When a familar young boy ran into the office behind the feline, Roy just continued to stare at the creature before him. When he looked up at Alphonse, he was surprised to find tears streaming from his eyes and dripping off his chin. When he spoke, it was high pitched, soft, and just packed with sorrow.

"Colonel..." And that was all he said before collapsing, sobbing into his palms. The golden cat noticed this, and instantly padded to his side, prodding Al with his muzzle, rubbing against his arms. A vain attempt of comfort, Roy thought.

"Colonel... The cat... I-it's a c-chimera..." Al started shakily, " A-a-and...H-he's..." He trailed off miserably.

"He's what, Alphonse? What is he?" Roy asked, scrunching his face in confusion. This is very important, he thought, life threatening, but not quite.

"H-he's... B-brother..."

The feline looked up at Roy, sadness brimming his golden eyes. And Roy insantly saw it. It was Ed. The eyes, the automail... and he just now saw the pocket watch hanging from his thin neck... It's _Ed!_

"WHAT! What happened? How...!"

"I-it was another a-alchemist! Like T-Tucker! H-he turned b-brother into a _chimera_!" Alphonse half sobbed, half screamed. Edward, in his new chimera form, nudged Al again, trying to get his attention. When Al lifted his head out of his hands, Ed moved and placed his small head into Al's lap. He blinked up at him.

Al sniffed and placed a hand on Ed's furry head, rubbing down his neck and just past his shoulders, before picking his hand up and repeating the sequence. This seemed to calm the both of them.

Roy now noticed that Ed's fur was sticking up in every direction. No matter how hard Al tried to smooth it out, it stayed, bristling. His tail lashed from side to side. Anger at this alchemist, no doubt.

No matter how much Roy wanted to try and help. Try to make this better, he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. If Ed had been turned into a chimera... It was just like Nina. There was no way he could turn back. Ever...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! So this was just the opening to a new story. I should get back to <strong>_**Fullmetal Oneshots**_**... And **_**Transformation Alchemy**_**... AND finsh off **_**Death By Books**_**... AND do more on**_** Hypothermia**_**... AND do some more **_**FMATOD**_**... Damn... I need to stay on one thing, dammit! Oh well...**

**Review and tell me what you think! I won't continue this if no one likes it! Its a waste of time then**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **

**"Speaking"**

_**'Thoughts'**_

_**The oh-so-wonderful inner voice of Edward.**_

**Computers and cellphones exist becasue I WANT them to. :P**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Ed kept his head on Al's lap, allowing him to stroke his matted fur. He was well aware of Roy standing, gaping at the pair. Of corse, he was pretty odd looking right now, but that didn't mean he had to stare at him! It made Ed want to growl till he screamed. That sounded pretty nice right now actually...<p>

But, Ed held back, because growling would only make him seem more feral... That wouldn't be good... Not now...

Alphonse calmed down a bit, sniffing now, still running his hand down Ed's fur. He stopped for a second, and seemed to avoid one spot between Ed's shoulders._ 'There must be some blood there,' _Ed thought,_ 'kinda think of it, I'm covered in blood...' _He sneezed a tiny kitty sneeze, earning a small smile out of Alphonse. It was very small, but still there!

Ed lifted his head when he heard footsteps slowly walk towards him. Roy was cautiously stepping over to the two. Ethier he didn't want to disturb the two, or was scared of Ed. The second option made the chimera lash his tail. It was still him! He had no right to act like he was a wild animal that would attack at any moment!

Ed tried his best to talk. He tried to say, 'You know, just because I look like this, doesn't mean I'm not me!' But all that came out was unintelligent yips, growls, and snarls. When heard himself, he whimpered, and lowered his head. He couldn't even get close to speaking. How was anyone ever going to understand him again? Ed shook his head to clear it._ 'Bad thoughts,' _he thought, _'Don't think that. You'll find a way. You always do! You're Edward Elric! The Fullmetal Alchemist! Of course you'll figure this out!' _

He didn't know who he was trying to convince...

When Ed felt a new hand on his flank, he looked back up and to the owner of the hand. Roy was looking intently at him. " Fullmetal?" He asked slowly, "Edward? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me! What the hell do you think, you bastard!"

That's what Ed meant to come out. Not more snarls and yelps. Damn...

Frustrated, Ed lept from Al's lap and shook off the hands. He paced the room, snorting and scoffing to himself. Casting a side long glace at Roy and Al, he threw his head the other way, ignore their stares now. But he couldn't ignore them. Even though he couldn't see it, he could feel it. Their eyes, boring holes into his new found fur. Damn it was uncomfortable!

After a few more paces, the staring got intolerable, and Ed snapped at the two. He turned on a dime and bored his own holes. "How the hell do YOU like it!" Again, more growls.

Al instantly threw his eyes away, but Roy lingered. He slid himself closer to the chimera, making Ed feel more that uncomfortable now. When Roy reached out and held his head between gental hands, Ed bared his teeth. His very sharp feline teeth. At least that spoke clearly._ 'Get. Away. NOW.'_

The Colonel held his head a little tighter, looking straight into his eyes. Ed stopped snarling at the older alchemist, and held his stare. " What. Happened?" Roy spoke calmly.

_'Oh, you expect me to answer that, eh?' _Edward thought furiously,_ 'Even if I could talk, why would I tell you?'_

_Because he has a right to know._

What? No. No he doesn't.

_Even if he doesn't. You'll tell him anyway because...?_

Who says I'll tell him?

_I do. So you do. Because I'm you. So you will._

...WHAT?

_Oh damn, you are stupid._

If you're me, then you're stupid too.

_Ah-... Well played._

Thanks. Now, why would I tell him, if you know oh-so-much?

_Because you-_

_OK_ that's enough arguing with my self for one day!

Ed shook himself from his trance to find Roy still holding his head, searching his open-book-eyes for answers. For once, he seemed lost to find anything within them.

With a light snarl, Ed slipped his angled head from Roy soft hold, whiskers twitching when they brushed his skin. Roy let his hands fall on his lap, still staring at the young chimera, looking for answers.

Ed was absoultly furious. He had to tell Mustang one way another, and Al was certaintly not going to tell the horrible story!

But how was he to then?

Ed swung his head around the room, looking for some way to communitcate... there! He spotted Roy's laptop sitting on his desk. The golden chimera stood and stumbled over to the desk, feeling dizzy. _'I've lost a lot of blood...'_ He thought lazily. _'Whatever...'_

Ed made exagerated strides over to the Colonel's desk, stretching out his aching limbs. Bones cracked and creaked as he did. _'Oh, what a pain in the ass, everything hurts...'_

He made to hop up onto Roy's chair but his paws slipped. Not wanting to put claw marks in it, he let himself fall back to the ground.

_CRACK!_

Ed let out a screech as he landed flat on his spine. He turned on his side by instict and curled all four paws to his underbelly, cringing as pain rang out through every bone. His jaw hurt from grinding his teeth together so he wouldn't yelp again.

_'Damn! I've never been so...'_ Ed didn't want to finish that thought. It hurt his pride.

_Fragile._ In his new form, his bones we're fragile, and although nothing broke, it still hurt like hell.

Roy, who was at the young chimera's side as soon as he yelled out, stroked Ed's flank gentely. _'How can he be so non-chaluante about me- oh I don't know!- having fur!'_ But then Ed felt a hesitation between each stroke.

It finally came to Ed's pain racked brain that Roy was comforting him. Treating him like a child who had skinned his knee.

He would have_ none _of that.

The gold chimera scraped himself to his paws and let out a hiss at Roy. He instantly regreted when he saw that the colonel's masks had fallen away, letting his true emotions show. He was worried, anguished, confused. It was enough to make Ed take a paw step back. Never had he seen so many emotions shed from his superior.

He cast his gaze to his paws, studying the grotesque claws that seemingly did not belong on such small toes. He resisted the urge to sink them into the carpet, angry at himself. It was, after all, his fault he was like this now...

Ed snorted, throwing his angular head about as if it would throw the thoughts and memeries from it. He finally lifted his muzzle up to Roy's searching eyes, searching them himself. Then, to his own surprise along with the older mans, he stepped forward and touched his nose to Roy's arm, the best he could do for an apology.

Shuffling back again, he looked back at up at the chair. He bunched the muscles in his hindlegs, carefully calculating his jump this time, and sprang. When his paws touched down on the leather with a satisfieding padding noise, Ed smirked, proud of his leap. He turned in the chair, careful not to knock anything over with his tail, and sat down. He wrapped his tail around all four paws, looking at the laptop...

_'Oh, god...'_

The key of the computer were tiny! There was absouluty no way he could type on this thing with his paws, and would take too long for anything else... Ed let out a fierce snarl and lept off the chair again, stumbling when he overshot the distance and almost face-planted into the wall. He just stopped himself a whiskers length away from the neutral toned wall. Huffing from the effort, he sat back down, his spotted tail lashing as he thought.

He lifted his gaze from his paws to his brother, who had been very quiet. He stared hoplessly into those silvery eyes, searching for an answer he knew would not come. With a feline sigh, he was ready to just about give up.

"Sir... I'll tell you how it happened..."

At the sound of his little brothers voice, Ed lept from his place and raced over to his still sitting side. He then slapped his tail over Alphonse's open mouth in an effort to silence him.

Well... it _worked..._

Al spat out Ed's furry tail and procedded to pick furs out his mouth. Ed sat down again, satisfied and immessly amused as he watched his sibbling try and rid himself of Ed's short hairs.

Al looked over at Ed and glared. The older Elric merley shrugged and went back to trying to not laugh. In the end he failed, and snickered almost silently. Almost.

After Alphonse was sure every peice of fur was out of his mouth, he turned his gaze to his brother again. "Brother.. " He started, "..We have no other choice. I'm tell the Colonel whether you like it or not."

At this, Ed's snickering stopped and he perked his ears, plainly surprised at Al's confident and stern tone. He gave Al a long hard stare. Al only blinked and stood up slowly, facing Roy.

Roy blinked, his lips set in a hard line. "Tell me," He ground out.

The older mans tone made the younger Elric flinch. Eyes clouded with pain and memory, he took a deep breath.

"Well, we were in the lab, checking around for any signs of making chimeras... We found a lot..."

_~Flashback~_

Rats squeaked as Alphonse and Edward stepped into a dark room. Giving a quick look around, Ed spotted a light switch and flicked it on to have a better look. When the brothers were greeted by the rooms contents, they were horrified.

All around the walls were cages stacked upon cages. Blood and dust covered the stone floors, along with deep claw marks. In the cages shone many pairs of eyes.

Taking another cautious step into the room, the blonde cast his gaze around and in all the prisons, pity for each creature stabbing at his heart. He set his eyes on the few that moved.

In one cage, marked 'Number 57' was a long fured creature. It paced back and forth, limping on his deformed paws that looked more like hands than paws. When it swung its head towards Edward, its seemingly human eyes widened and it gave a half yip, half rasp. It began to stick it's human paws through the bars of the cage, reaching for the blonde. It's eyes shone with pleas, and it whimpered as it tried to make contact with Ed. When it realized it couldn't, the chimera pulled it's paw back into the cage, whimpering and crying. Tears stained it's fur has it started pacing again.

Unable to keep looking on, Ed turned his head away, looking on to the next cage marked 'Number 58'. In this cage sat a something more human looking. When studied closer, Ed saw that it was female. She was curled into a ball in the corner of her cage, eyes closed. Her long, jet black hair was matted and streamed around her thin face.

Edward took one of the cage bars in hand, and risked speaking softly, "Hello?" He whispered at the raven-haired girl. At first there was no response at all. Then the girl opened her eyes. They shone with deep purple tones in the shadow of the cage.

She blinked, looking a bit surprised at seeing someone outside her prison. She took a breath and tried to speak, but found no words. Her face took on a frustrated expression, and she tried again. When she spoke, it came out raspy and soft. "Hi..." She said, blinking in the dim darkness of the cage. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ed," Fullmetal said, keeping his voice soft as so not to frighten the already shaking girl. "What about you? What's you name?"

The girl narrowed her eyes in hard thought. She cast her amethyst glare to the dirty metal floor. She stayed that way for a long time, before sighing and looking back up. "I do not know what my name is." She said, looking irritated. After some thought, she added, "But you can call me Kikei." She smiled lightly, "I've always liked that name."

Edward returned the smile, "Ok. How did you get here, Kikei?"

Kikei looked pleased to be called by her favoured name, but answered with a spit, " That no-good alchemist! He locked me in here for months! And just look what he did to me, Ed!" She slid forward off the cage corner and turned. Connected to her shoulder blades were large, feathery masses. One of the masses stretched and Ed saw that they were wings. They were dark like the midnight sky, and flecked with white speckles, giving them more of the twilight appearance. Ed's eyes widened at the sight, _'A human- bird chimera!'_ He thought, partly amazed and digusted._ 'How could someone bare to do that to another person!'_

When Kikei turned back to face the Elric, she looked into his golden eyes. "Now you think I'm a freak, don't you...?" She whispered and threw her head around, unshed tears shimmering in her twilight eyes.

Edward quickly wiped the look of shock from his face and reached one hand into the cage. He clasped Kikei's arm firmly. She gasped and looked back at Fullmetal, a single tear slidding down her grimy cheek. " I would never think that, Kikei. I'm not that kind of person to just write someone off by appearance." Ed smirked, and said, "Who am I to judge anothers looks, after all?"

Kikei looked at Ed, relief and happiness flooding into her face. A confused pout set on her lips, though, and she looked down at the blondes hand. "Your hand," she said, "It's really cold..."

Ed was too used to that to flinch at the comment. He merley smiled and released the winged girls arm. He flipped his arm so that his sleeve would fall down, revealing hard steel under soft cloth. "Sorry about that. Metal doesn't exactly contain heat,"

Kikei gasped and stared at Edward's automail limb, obviously surprised and horrified. She then straighted her expression and looked back at the elder Elric with an apologectic gaze, "I'm sorry, that was really rude of me.."

Ed sat back on his heels with a sigh, still smiling, "Don't be. I get that often."

Kikei still dipped her head in emarassment and shame, keeping her eyes locked onto the blonde. "Say... um... can you... uh..." She looked even more embarrassed as she spoke, her face flushed. Her amethyst eyes flicked over the lock on the prison and back to Edward. She smiled sheepishly, and blushed.

Ed mentally smacked himself for not doing so earlier. He nodded and turned his golded eyes to the lock. He narrowed his eyes at it, and clapped. Pressing his fingertips to the metal lock, alchemical sparks shot from it as his broke away with a snap. As the light died off, Ed clasped the cage bars again, opening it out and stepping back so Kikei could get out.

But she didn't. When Ed kneeled back onto the dusty floor, she saw her eyes wide and shocked. Her body shook again, and so did her voice, "Y-you're an alchemist..." She then stopped shaking and waved her head about, her dark hair twirling with the motion, "No, I'm sorry. That was rude, too." She then crawled awkwardly out of the cage, her chest brushing the ground so her wings would not get hit by the top. When she was finally out completely, she stretched, raising her arms high above her head. Ed heard her spine crack in several places, and so did her neck as she threw her head to one side.

Kikei froze when she did turn her head, her eyes transfixed on something to the side. The dark haired girl snapped her arms down with an undiginfied _'Eep!'_ and she hid behind Edward, half crouching so she would be somewhat conceled behind his smaller frame. She peeked over his shoulder.

For what she saw was Alphonse, looking a bit amused at her reaction to seeing another person besides is brother in the room. He smiled, stepping closer to her and Ed. Kikei yipped again, and ducked down trying her best to hide. Ed all the while was trying to hold in his laughter. When Al tried to sidestep around Ed to see Kikei, the winged girl spun her human shield around to face Al instead. Ed took a sizable step to his left, leaving Kikei without cover.

Opening her closed eyes, Kikei saw that her shield was gone. With a half whimper she swept her wings in front of her, hiding herself within a mass of dark feathers. Al smirked lightly, and parted her wings with gental hands, peeking into her barrier. "Hi there, "He said softly, just holding back a laugh.

Kikei peeked out of her wings, looking up into Alphonses silver eyes. Parting her own wings slightly to see better, she tipped her head to one side. "Arey you with Ed?"

Al smiled lightly, and said, "Yes, he's my brother. My name is Alphonse."

Ed choked on this own chuckles, "He's very scary, isn't he, Kikei?"

Kikei blushed and glared at Ed, "No!" Her eyes were playful and emarrassed. She spoke to Al, "Sorry Alphonse. I just didn't expect anyone else to be here," She dipped her head again and looked up through matted hair.

Al laughed softly, "I don't blame you for being afraid. I mean, after being cooped up in a cage for who knows how long, it's only expected."

Kikei unfurled her wings completly, revealing herself from her feathery confinds, "Heh. Well..." She still blushed.

While watching the scene, Ed reminded himself just what he was doing here. He was in enemy territory, and he had just freed a prisoner. He almost smacked himself in the face for being so stupid and taking so long in this hell hole. Every second ticking by was one second closer to being caught, and possibly killed.

"Al." Ed whispered to his brother, "We gotta hurry... We don't know when this guy could show up."

Alphonse turned to his brother, nodding nervously. He started to walk back to the older's side when-

"What are you guys looking for? His work?"

Both Elric's froze and looked at Kikei, silver and gold gazes hard and questioning. Kikei blinked and pointed to a cluttered table on the other side of the room."He keeps all his notes and stuff in a big book over there," She blushed, "But it doesn't seem like anything... important... It's just a bunch of rambling nonsense..." She blinked again in thought, "Maybe it's because I'm just not an alchemist.."

"His note are most likely in code. That's why you can't understand them... wait, how did you get a hold of his work?" Ed questioned the winged girl.

Kikei's blush got darker, "Well... at one point, I escaped from my cage. I was just so curious at what he was writing in there, so I peeked..." She stopped and looked at the Elric's, "That wasn't wrong, was it?"

Ed huffed, "Not at all. Very helpful, actually, thanks." He made a start for the table, eyes already searching it's surface for the book Kikei was talking about.

"Yes... very helpful indeed, Number 58."

The air it's self froze with this new, cold voice cutting throught the air. Ed slowly turned his head to see who has spoken. A tall man stood at the door way, blocking the only exit and entrance. His grey hair shone in the lights. A smirk covered his lips, and his blue eyes were narrowed. "Ah, the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Depends who's asking!" Ed spat, "Are you Shaun Juslin?"

The alchemist's eyes widened and so did his smirk, "Why, yes I am. And you are tresspassing."

The blonde snorted, disbeliving, "Since when has that mattered to me?" Despite his cocky attuitude, Ed had his hands at the ready, prepared to clap and transmute if a fight broke out. '_Something about this guy... it isn't right...' _Golden eyes narrowed in thought.

"You know, with breaking rules, such as tresspassing, comes concequences..."

"I'd like to see you try..."

Shaun blinked, "Ok then. Whatever you say, Fullmetal." Quick as lightning, he knelt down and slapped his hand to the ground. Blue light rose from the floor, outlining a deeply etched array, hidden away by dust and blood.

Ed's eyes widened with terror and he tried to run out of the array's reach, only to find he couldn't move one bit. He threw a glare at Juslin, who merley sneered and laughed.

When a bright light flashed and the array intesafied, Ed wasn't sure if it was him who had screamed or not.

Al watched in horror as an array lit up on the floor with his brother in the middle. Kikei yelped and hid behind Al, her breathing quick and panicked. Al imagined he was no better.

It all happened too fast for Alphonse to ever make a move towards Shaun, before the array bursted into a bright glare. Everything turned white as Al heard a shierk of pain and terror that he pinned as his brothers. "Brother!" Al yelled out, still unable to see anything.

After what seemed like an eternity, the light died, but Alphonse was still blinded. When the spots of light faded from his vision, he focused on the middle of the circle. When his eyes cleared completely, he saw a lump of gold and Shaun crouched next to it.

Shaun smirked and grasped at the golden lump, pulling a limb up at a painful angle. A screech echoed in the room as the golden furball leaped to it's paws and snatched away the one held captive. It hissed and tried to take a step back, only to find that it's paws failed at the current moment. It's hind leg collapsed under it's own body weight and it yowled again, pain loud and clear in it's feline vocals.

Shaun frowned, "Oh, for heavens sake, lie down, Fullmetal, before you hurt yourself even more." He placed a hand between the creature shoulders and forced it down to the ground with not much effort The feline let it's paws sink from under it's self, moaning in agony as they did so.

_'Wait, Fullmetal? That thing is Brother?' _Al thoughts raced with horror as he started noticing small details that made this very true. Unnatural light glared off two of the felines limbs, an effect only caused by automail. Around it's neck hung a silver chain connected to a pocket watch. One only given to State Alchemist.

_'Oh... no...'_

Alphonse shook himself from his trance of terror and clapped. Shaun's head snapped up from his creation, but not fast enough to stop Al from slamming his palms into the dusty floor. Alchemic lightning shot from his fingertips as the stone ripped apart and threw a pilliar at Shaun. He was thrown backwards, hitting the table and falling to the ground.

A flash of movment to his right made the younger Elric snap his head around, only to see Kikei sprint for his brother's side. Kneeling down, she carefully picked up the chimera and let her gaze fall on Alphonse. With a tight nod from the both of them, they shot out of the room and down the hall.

Not a few heartbeats later did they hear resounding footsteps behind them, racing down the hall after the small ground. Kikei fluffed her wings, possibly in fear, and poured on more speed, "C'mon! Faster!" She yelled over her shoulder to Alphonse.

A light started to come in focus and they burst out ot the long hallway like tunnel into the night. Their only light was by given by the moon, and rain fell above. Al turned and clapped, brushing his fingertips against the sidewalk. Cocrete surged upwards, creating a seal on the lab entrance. Giving a quick look around, he swiveled around to have his brother pushed into his arm by Kikei.

The dark haired girl backed away, dipping her head. She blushed again in that cute, embarrassed way she did, and spoke softly, "I must go. I can't stay here anylonger."

Alphonse was taken back by this, "You can come with us, Kikei. You'll be safe!" He looked into her twilight orbs. They sparkled with humor and trust.

"I know, I _would_ be safe. But I have to find someone." She blinked and looked away, "I have to find my family... Let them know I'm ok..." She paused and then added, "Well, as ok as someone with wings can be." She laughed softly at her own joke.

Al was going to protest more, but he saw it in her eyes. Nothing was going to change Kikei minds about this. "Well then," He said, smiling, "Good luck, Kikei,"

The winged girls eyes still shone when called by her new name, " And you, Alphonse." she cast a nervous glance at Ed, who was nuzzled in his arms, "Will he be ok?"

Al looked down at his brother. His new found fur was matted with blood and dirt, heaving on his sides. Gold eyes were half way open,staring dully at the sidewalk. "I-I don't know..." Al anwered truthfully.

Kikei stepped back a pace, and lightly smiled, "Find a way to tell me when he's alright, 'kay?" She blinked.

Alphonse dipped his head in a nod, "I will. Thank you for helping us."

Kikei grinned and blushed, looking away, "It was you guys who freed me. I'll never forget you both. I own you my life." She turned her head back to Al, and waved, "Good bye!"

With that, she swept her dark wings out and pushed down with them. She repeated this, a gust blowing from her huge wingspan, untill she rose a few feet off the ground. With a grunt of effort, her wings beat down frantically, and she rose higher into the night. When she was above the rooftops of Central, she gazed down at the brothers, before making a quick turn and sailing off into the night.

Alphonse watched, mesmermized, untill she was out of sight in the pitch-black sky. He turned his head towards Central Command Center, and started to sprint for it, not sure of what he was going to do next.

Interruppting his thoughts, Ed squirmed in his arms, letting out a undignified squeak. Al stopped and peered down at his brother, wondering what was wrong. Ed turned in his arm and pushed off his younger brothers chest, falling out of his arms. Turning in the air quickly, he landed on all four paws, tail sweeping behind him as he gained his bearings. Edward cocked his head to Alphonse over his shoulder, and twitched an ear.

Al took that as a _'I can walk by myself.' _and smiled. His brother was still his brother, no matter how feral he looked. He started to walk forward, seeing his brother pad confidentally at his side. Looking at his more closley, Al saw black spots speckling his gold coat. Blood and dirt was washed away by the rain, but it flattened his fur to his body, showing a lithe, small frame. Ed shook his head to rid his ears of water, and snorted. Raindrops dripped from long fangs that dipped past his chin.

With each pawstep, long black claws clicked on the sidewalk. Al noticed her was limping on his furred limbs. 'Those claws are way overgrown. They must hurt.'

When gazing at his brother, Alphonse felt horror just being to pour over fading adrenaline._ 'My brother is a chimera...' _He thought, terrified. _'Now what...?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, quick authors notes. I'm lazy, so this is yes, they now have laptops and cellphones. :P <strong>

**Ahh... My edit program is being a bitch. If there's any spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. Try to make sense of it and tell me what I did wrong so I can fixed it. (I doubt there's anything left. I went over this thing ten times...)**

**I don't know if I already said this, but Alphose has his body back, Ed has both automail limbs, and Maes is alive. (Because I don't have the heart to kill him off...)**

**How did you like Kikei? I made her up on the spot, so I don't know if her character is good or not. AND NO. This is NOT going to become and OC/someone fic. She's just there, and we will see her again. :D**

**I think this is the longest chapter I have EVER written for ANYTHING. :D I'm proud. YAAAY!**

**Oh and, I plan on making another Ed!Chimera story. Mostly because I came up with this really suspensful beginning... yeah... Lol!**

**I find it easy to write in the perspective of a feline... probably because I reas WAY too much Warriors... Ehehe... ^^; Oh well...**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be out... oh... maybe in a few days, give or take? I plan to get on this with all seriousness. I. Will. Finsh. IT. :P Amazing, huh? **

**Well, thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! :P**

**~Hawky**


End file.
